Another world
by blackmamuth
Summary: Hinata Is a criminal A-Missing Nin on the Run. What happens whe she appears in another world where she is married to Naruto? chapter 13 up[NaruHina]
1. The Begining

Hyugaa hinata, 23 years old, A-Class criminal, was in a little Wood cabin near the border of the fire country with the earth country. The floor was covered with strange markings, the preparations for a jutsu. She was sitting in the center of it.

she was wearing the traditional Konoha's Chuunin uniform,Green camouflage pants, and a winter version flak jacket with long sleeves, in the back of the flack jacket was the konoha's symbol.Around her neck, was her konoha headband, with a scratch covering it. she was covered with dryed blood, her face was showing evident syntoms of sleep deprivation.

the mark of a missing nin.

She could sense the hunter nins nearby. Maybe a day away. her traps wouldn't stop them for long, that was sure. She had no more time. This time they would get her head. She wasn't stupid. They would have sent enough hunter nins to take her without any problems. Maybe even cousin neji and dad would be the ones to hunt her personally.

They wouldn't want their precious bloodline to get loose around the world, right??

At least she deserved it.

Not that she wanted to kill him. No way. she only wanted to kill the bitch. That brainwashing bitch. That sorry excuse for an human being.She wanted to strangle her slowly. Make her suffer the same she suffered, but she had to settle for a quick and painful death.

the plan had been perfect.The attack was flawlessly executed. she was alone with her. and she knew it was the perfect oportunity. The pink haired kuonichi was nowhere her level. It would have been easy.

why had he to protect her? her attack would have killed that brainwashing bitch without his interference.

the Hokage, wearing his traditional robes appaered from nowhere and blocked her attack. with his body.

his eyes, his blue eyes would have haunted her dreams if she dared to sleep.

It was typical of him. He always wanted to protect everyone. In those eyes was determination.That wasn't new. But there was also a new emotion. Anger. real anger.

And pain, Pain for her? no, most likely for the bitch. Anoter reason why she should die.

But he was in no conditon to fight back after her attack. The wound was Huge, But the poison in her kunai took him into inconscioussness in a matter of seconds.

He was not a threat, But the bitch had enough time to escape. A scream from an histeric kuonichi jumping across roofs was heard all around Konoha.

Why didn't she finish the job?, why didn't she follow her? she wanted to kill her. she dreamed of killing her. But an irrational feeling made her escape. yes, following her would meant her death. It was obvious. an screaming Kuonichi being followed with another one covered with blood? the hokage's Blood? in the middle of a ninja village?

so she'd fled.

she hoped that the rokudaime was alright. She hoped that naruto was alright. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She knew him. he wouldn't die from that injury.

The plan backfired really badly.

Uzumaki Naruto, was wounded and poisoned.

Uzumaki sakura was alive and happy. Most probably she would be happily nursing back to full health.

The bitch.

She resumed reading the scroll. she had all she needeed. That jutsu would accomplish one of her dreams. She barely had time until the hunter nins would come. but that was one thing she had accepted. She was already dead. So she started making Hand Seals.

She was going to see Uzumaki Naruto, Her love, One last time.

The hunter Nins where there, she could hear them.

She smiled after the last hand seal. Darkness overcame her.

_Ten Years Earlier_

Hyugaa hinata opened her eyes. she recognized her surroundings, Her old Room. It had worked!!! she was there, her body was younger!!! she smiled. A glance at the wall clock told her that it was near 21:00 hours.

She smiled. she knew where his objective would be. and she didn't have much time before the jutsu would wear off.

She took her jacket and started to run across town.

she felt her younger self there somewhere, frightened and scared. fighting againist her presence with all her forces. she smirked inwardly.if her younger self did know what she was going to do would fight her with her life.

and would secretly enjoy it, that was for sure.

at last, she found her destination. the Icharaku Ramen Bar.

and he was here.

Naruto.

She smiled. She waited all her life for this.

She approached Naruto. and tapped his shoulder.

Nauto-kun looked at her, his eyebrowns going up in a silent question.

"hinata-chan?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, She surrounded him with her arms, and she sealed his lips with hers.

she savored Naruto-Kun lips. He tasted like ramen, Her body was going numb, and she enjoyed the kiss with all her soul.

Naruto was panicking, he tried to get out, but after a few seconds after the shock had gone out of his system, he returned the kiss.

if the kiss before was delicious, now was downright heaven.

She deepened her kiss, she was going to kiss him until the lack of air would make her stop.

some small part of her mind was laughing at her younger self extremely happy state. her younger self was enjoyin the kiss too...

And then, The jutsu ended. she returned to her own time.

_PRESENT_

She opened her eyes. She was in her body again.In a bed. blankets covered her body. It was strange... she supposed she would have been dead. or at the very best in a cold cell.

she didn't expect a warm bed. And the decoration seemed familiar.

a light dawned in her. she recognized the room.

it was the white room in the hyugaa manor.

her father's beedroom.

The hyugaa's head traditional bedroom.

'so, what would father do with me?' she asked herself.

'and why I'm here?' a very confused hinata wondered.

and then, the sudden movement to the other side of the bed startled her.

She looked at it.

a blonde man.

naked.

whisker's marks covering his face.

Naruto-kun.

and he was looking at her.

That was a shock.

but the huge shock were that seeing her, he smiled.

and he said.

"Moorning, sweetheart"


	2. Good moorning sweetheart

Thanks for the reviews!! they meant a lot for me.

**Xoni Newcomer – **thanksI will keep it in mindAlso, I allowed unsigned reviews. Thanks for reminding me of it.

**patch5129-**Thanks

**AkiaBinZaid-**Thanks

**Timeshifter-**yep, there will be more chapters

**Firedude328-**Thanks

**Daniel of Lorien-**yes

I plan to make it a short fic, about 5 chapters or so.

also, short chapter, Basically because of the EEEEEVIL Cliffhanger in the end of the chapter.... Enjoy.

**ANOTHER WORLD- CHAPTER 2**

It was a dream come true. Naruto-kun was staring at her with his eyes filled with love, and a huge smile in his lips. she blushed instantly.

but her mind started to work faster than ever...

'_I'm in naruto's bed!!! oh my god!!!. how is that possible?? is the jutsu responsible for this? the jutsu was not supposed to altere the timeline!! what i would do now... _

Naruto noticed his panicked state and smiled.

"ne,ne,Hinata-chan, don't worry!!,you will do fine!!!"

_Do fine what? is there something i have to be worried about?something more scarier than to be naruto wife?...wait a moment... ¿¿¿ naruto wife????._

she rapidly get her right hand out of the bed covers. Yes, it was there, a golden ring, engraved with tiny letters. Naruto & Hinata. her Ring. She looked at Naruto. Her husband. It Soounded Good, too good to be true.

And her mind picked more facts. the beedrom. It was the hyuuga traditional beedroom, so she was the Hyuuga head?? could she take that responsability??.

She looked around the room, searchin for changes. searching for clues. a window with the curtains closed, a mirror, a desk, a bookmarked photo.. a photo?

It was weird... It looked like a photo she knew but different. It was her dream wedding,the couple were in the front of the Hokage monument under a sakura tree,she was wearing a white Kimono, which looked great on her, and Naruto was wearing green camouflage pants, blue sandals, and a black Tshirt with a Jounin Sleveless flak Jacket. Her marriage, an event which she dreamed a lot. An event she'd come to think would never happen. But now it had happened. The ring in her finger was the prove. The smiles in the photo showed genuine happinness. seeing the photo, she couldn't help to smile too.

she continued to inspect the room. Hokage robes scattered around the floor... Yep, that wasn't that much of a surprise, If naruto was the Hokage "there", he would be Hokage "Here" too.

but the other clothes in the floor surprised her. a jounin uniform. An special jounin uniform. ...Impossible....

She couldn't be a jounin, she wasn't good enough!!!.there was no way that she would be allowed to be a jounin!!!!even less an special jounin!!!!!!! It was someone's mistake. she would go see the hokage and get her chuunin flak jacket back.

wait a moment!!! the Hokage was sleeping at her side!!

she blushed again.

then Naruto took her out of her stupor.

"Hey, Hinata-chan,we can't stay in bed all day, right?, I know that you are sleepy, but we should get going, Konoha can't be deprived of a hokage!! Right?"

She replyed a timid "right"

She got out of bed, trying too not to look at Naruto,who was getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. Instead to staring at him, (and getting even more redder) she approached the window and opened the curtains.

the familiar Hokage faces were there, in the mountain. The first,the second, the third, old man Sarutobi-sama, the fourth, the hero who saved the village, the fifth, the genius medical ninja Tsunade and ....

wait a moment.

It wasn't Naruto's face in the mountain.

It was hers!!!!


	3. Breakfast

Another chapter. I usually won't update that fast. It's only because the last one was a short chapter, so don't get used to it.

Heh, thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate the reviews.

**Daniel of lorien**. Really? wow, I thought i was going to surprise everybody.Thanks

**Scorpion v1.2**: Thanks, and yes, she is the hyuuga's head.

**Xoni Newcomer**: Yes, I'm aware of my bad grammar, My english isn't my native language, and I'm not that good at it. I really wish to improve. I will kept your comments in mind. Thank you.

**Firedude328, Timeshifter, Nosatusama,Gopu**: Thanks, I apreciate it.

**Another World : Chapter three**

Hinata closed her eyes.Three seconds, with the hope than whe she opened her eyes again, her face wouldn't be in the mountain replaced with Naruto's. No such luck.

The second try wasn't succeful either.Her face was still in the mountain, next to Tsunade's face. In the spot where Naruto's should have been.

At first it looked like a dream. Married to Naruto? fantastic. being the Hyugaa head? Great,being an special jounin? okay. Being rokudaime of the hidden leaf? a nightmare.

Rokudaime of the hidden leaf,like naruto had always said was the ninja acknowleged by the whole village,okay, that she could do, but the part with the 'strongest ninja of the village who protects everyone' was the worrying part!!!. She was at upper chuunin level damnnit!!!! It was a nightmarish dream!!

she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her from behind, and a hot breath whispering in her ear."Beatiful sight, Hinata-chan, but I prefer to stare at the original"and he kissed slowly her neck.She moaned. Perhaps it wasn't that nightmarish.

"hey, Hinata-chan, however much I wish to play another round of 'the bodyguard and the hokage' the boooooooooooooring mission assignement will start in 40 minutes."

It was like when he was hokage. he always was in time for his duties,he could joke about it, but his diligence was something that seemed out for character for him.But she knew him, he wanted to surpass all the previous hokages, and protect the people he loved. Doing the hokage job as well as he could was the way to do it. And he never got back in his word. That was his nindo.

Wait a moment... if she was the hokage, what happened to his dream??? she eyed him, who was still embracing her, and he had hie eyes closed and a happy smile in his mouth, enjoying the moment He was the genuine image of happiness. her heart started to beat faster. seing him smile always did that to her.

a knock came from the door. "Hokage-sama, Breakfast is ready".

It was Hiroshi-sama, leader of the branch house.

It felt wrong. Normally she would in her room in the left wing, the wing of the branch family, and nobody would call her about breakfast. and twice a week would be her turn to prepare breakfast for the main and branch families.She never approved of it. If someone asked her, she would have said that all the family should eat together, like the family they were.

She had been lucky that Naruto had forbidden her father to place any more cursed seals. When her father had appointed Hanabi as the heir of the main house she would have been awarded her own personal copy.

"YAY, BREAKFAST!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, letting go of her, and deafening her in the process. "HURRY UP HINATA CHAN, OR IT WILL BE COLD!!!!!"

she dressed up in the kage robes. it felt strange, she always envisioned, and later seen those enveloping naruto's body, not hers. she also found a pair more of surprises.

Naruto's flak jacket portrayed the hyuuga's family crest, not the red swirling spiral . Strange, she would have to wonder about that later, and she found inside the hokage's robes a whole set of kunais,ninja stars, and explosive tags, and a small packet that happened to be a field set of medical instruments.

she got her hat in her back, the straps tied,she wasn't exactly looking forward to wear it. It would made her to look more important that she was.She sighed, wondering what more surprises would greet her.She started going to the branch house dinner room, but she stopped herself. She was now the hokage and was sleeping in the traditional bedroom. There was no way that her breakfast would be in the branch house dinningroom.

She paused at the door of the main dinninghall, bad memories about scary and tense silent meals suddenly got back to her mind, the panic returning to her mind, even tought it was more than seven years that she wasn't allowed to eat there. She strenghtened her resolve, breakfast with his dad wasn't exactly something to look forward. At least she would have Naruto at her side.

she opened the sliding door. The sight that greeted her was unexpected. It wasn't the nearly empty huge room she remembered.With only father in the spot inmmediately under the family crest,the place of the family head and her (and later Hanabi) in front of him, at the traditional spot of the family heir at the huge rectangular table.

Instead of that, the room was filled with smaller round tables, the rectangular table nowhere to be seen, and it was in a peak of activity. the branch and family houses where there sharing breakfast with a warm atmosphere. Impossible.

Soft music was sounding at the room. Unbelievable.

In the several round tables, all of them filled with hyuuga's,she found her father, in a heated conversation with hiroshi-sama. He looked out of place, she would always picture his stern face under the family crest, looking menacingly at her, at the family failure. She followed Naruto to a table next to the huge symbol of the hyuuga clan placed in the wall. The seat of honor,inmediately under the hyuuga's giant family crest,the traditional place of the hyuuga head, was empty. It was usually occupied by her father, but since she was the hokage, she assumed it was for her. Naruto seated next to her, to the traditional place of the lifetime partner of the head of the house. she looked at her other side, and was surprised to find her there. Hanabi.

Hanabi wasn't supposed to sit to her left... usually tradition dictated that the left side of the hyuuga's head was to be occupied by guests of honor, trusted people of the hyuuga's head or family. but the fact was while she was family, that wasn't her usual place at the table.

She looked next to Naruto, that seated too close to her in her opinion. (yes, he was her husband, but having him so close to her was making her really tense and nervous). It was... Neji. Neji was sitting next to Naruto,eating a croissant, and to her surprise, he was smiling. Seeing Neji smiling was highly inusual (extremely inusual, she couldn't recall when was the last time she'd seen Neji smiling). Especially with him sitting next to Naruto.He never got past the fact that he defeated him. He was usually polite, but cold to Naruto. There was no way that he would smile sitting next to him.

then she noted it. Neji wasn't wearing his head protector. the cursed seal was no more in his forehead. That was new. In the other timeline, Naruto had get his father to stop placing cursed seals, but the seals that where actually in place remained. She looked around. Yes, it was true. Nobody in the room had a cursed seal.

She looked in front of her, at the seat reserved to the hyuuga's heir. Since Hanabi wasn't seating there, someone else would be there. If Hanabi wasn't there....

Someone else was the hyuuga's heir. And that someone only could be.... did her father remarry and she had a brother? Not likely, because then she wouldn't be the head of the house. Then, who would sit there?

Oh... She looked at Naruto, her eyes widening more than she would have believed possible...

but she didn't have enough time to ask her newly found questions, because a little boy entered the room, he was wearing a dark blue pants, with blue ninja sandals,a forehead protector as a belt, a black shirt with the konoha's symbol on it in orange, and a white jacket, which looked similar to the one she wore during her genin days, only that the boy's jacket was his size and fit him perfectly. He had the hyuuga's birthmark, the symbol of his belonging to the clan,White eyes, his hair was exactly like jiraya, only that he had the hair in a beautiful shade of dark blond.

She inmediately felt a connection with the boy.

Naruto shouted at her side, waving his hand happily "IRUKA-KUN!!!".

and the boy responded "DADDY!!!!".

and the day was only just starting.


	4. Going to work

Another chapter, this one without a twist!!! incredible? right?

**Xoni Newcomer- **Yes little Iruka is a genius. Genin at six!!! ;-)

**Daniel of Lorien,scorpionv1.2,notasusama,timeshifter,cyberwing,gopu** thank you, I really appreciate your reviews.

**ANOTHER WORLD: CHAPTER 4**

"YAY, CROISSANTS!!!" little Iruka said, grabbing three of them from the basket in the middle of the table.

"sorry, mom, dad,I overslept... "the boy said while avidly eating the croissant. Hinata, couldn't do anything than stare dumbfounded at the boy.

the world was spinning around her. seeing the boy face triggered something inside her head. Random scenes started flashing really fast through her mind.

_She was seeing herself, in a bed, with a baby with white eyes and yellow hair.after a few seconds, the boy started crying.Seing that, she opened a little her kimono, and started to feed the boy. Suddenly, the door oppened with a big bang, and a green and orange blur sttoped at her side, It was a panting and very exhausted Naruto,who, whithout saying nothing, embraced the young mother and the baby in the bed, not being able to say anythhing while crying of happiness... _

_there was another white flash, and she was seeing a grinning Naruto, with the young boy, (who looked like a year old) playing piggyback with his father,and was laughing incontrollably. She was standing near there, with a violet kimono, and a camera at her hand._

_after the next white flash, she was in a bathroom with the boy,amd she was washing the boy hair, who was protesting slighty about being capable of washing his own hair. Naruto was there, also, and he was playing with soap bubles, grinning, and looking at her and Iruka._

_she found herself, in the new version of the hyuuga's dinning room in semidarkness, the only light in the room was from the four candles in the extremely big birthday cake. Iruka was holding his breath,aiming to get all his four targets at his firs try. All the family and friends were there, singing the traditional 'happy birthday'. _

_another flash, and she saw Iruka at the beach, with a beautiful dark blue swimsuit, and Naruto was near there, trying to ride the waves expelling chakra from his feet, his seal visible, and Iruka trying to imitate him. he had some trouble staying in top of it. She, was also there, doing considerably better than her male counterparts._

_she then found herself, enbraced with Naruto's, looking at an a sleeping Iruka, who looked like an angel, holding his Gamabunta plushie. _

_She was in the typical Hyuuga stance, in front of the boy, byakugan activated and looking at him, who had also his byakugan activated and was looking at her with a smile. Naruto was near there, yelling and and encouraging the two of them. The boy was likely five._

_she found herself at the hokage's desk,wearing her hokage robes and kissing ardently Naruto,when the big doors oppened, surprising them, and a extremely happy Iruka entered the room like a tornado, Yelling "look, mom, I DID it!!!! I'm a genin!!!"while showing very excited, his brand new forehead protector. She found herself smiling at him and congratulating him. Naruto was at her right, radiating paternal pride. _

the new knowdlege about Iruka that was getting burned in her mind,the memories, his likes, his dislikes, his habits, took only mere seconds.

the boy was only playing attention to his croissants, he was eating as fast as he could, while murmuring beween each bite, "...Late... ...Sensei kill me....

she blinked, seeing the boy in a new light. the former connection to the boy changed inmmediately to a strong and unshaekable motherly love, she just met him, but she'd do anything for little Iruka, her son.

then she heard Neji looking at the wall watch, and then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Hanabi followed his lead shorthly.

then, the boy, after stuffing an entire croissant in his mouth, got out of the table, and started running towards the door, only pausing the minimal time to grab a black box from an older hyuuga, and put it into a backpack,She assumed it was his dinner, and then he resumed his running straight to the door, diseppearing as fast as he appeared, while shouting "BYE, EVERYONE!!!!"

then she asked Naruto, "aren't we late too?" the words getting out of her mouth surprisingly easy.

Naruto smirked at her and said "yep, but no one's going to say anything, after all, you are the hokage...". he said while getting out of the table.

then they got out through the door, and to the street. Strangely enough, the people they encountered in their way to the administration buiding, wished them good moorning.and acknoledged their presence.That surprised Hinata, she was usually not being noticed, always hiding at the background, letting her teammates do all the talking. Being the center of attention, unnerved her, She felt in her shoulders that old heavy weight of expectations again, expectations she wasn't sure was capable to fulfill.

it was unnerving, every person they met, person who smiled at them or said good moorning at them, waved at them...

It was worse than her time as the hyuuga heir, then, she only had to live to the clan expectations to be a suitable heir. Now, she had to live the expectation to be the strongest ninja in the village!!! And she was at rookie jounin level at the very best!!!!!

she couldn't do that!!!,she barely succeded fighting to hold her tears in desesperation. she fought the urge to run out of there an going hiding at her room. It was taking a lot of willpower, when she tought that she couldn't fight anymore, she felt Naruto's hand taking contact with hers.

It was like magic, she felt herself relaxing,her fears dissipating, and her mind focusing at the contact.The sun seemed brighter, a tought entered her head, 'It was a beautiful day'. She looked at naruto, who was waving back at evereyone they meet, yelling constantlty 'good moorning'. She hoped everyone was awake, she didn't want Naruto to disturb anyone's sleep.

after a short walk, she found herself in front of the hokage's office door. Suddenly, she found herself dreading that door, images of her reluctantly knocking that door to get missions, _and facing Naruto,_ passed trought her mind. It was always a situation she dreaded, facing Naruto's at his desk, having to talk to him,mission reports, making a fool of herself, he being disappointed at her failures... (not that he was disappointed at her, never, when she screwed, he always encouraged her, he was too kind).

she gathered sufficient willpower, and opened the door, while dispelling a sudden image that appered in her mind, a image of Naruto, sitting at the hokage's desk, eating a cup of ramen, while listening at her report, his eyes fixated on her.

instead of that, there was a fuming Tsunade, pacing up and down in the office, muttering something about irresponsible kids.

Naruto shouted, "HEY, OBA-CHAN!!!"

she shot back "YOU'RE LATE!!!!!! AND DON'T CALL ME OBA-CHAN!!!!" while punching Naruto to the wall.


	5. Assigning Missions

Thank you for you reviews, I appreciate it, really!!

**ScorpioV1.2**-Thanks, as for the prequel, I doubt it, really, I suck at romantic scenes.

**Nosatusama**- Yes, he's strong, After all, he's the heir of the strongest clan in the leaf. Keeping people in character is something I was aiming to. Altough I plan to have some people slight OOC. And one completely OOC (you will see) I only wish to have it like something that could have happened in the manga.

**Random Person**: yes, we will see now hinata at her new job. about her skills, you will see.

**Daniel of Lorien,Cyberwing,Gopu**- Thank You

Updated. How do you do separation lines in ? I used to signal scene change, but that isn't the ideal solution

**ANOTHER WORLD:**

**CHAPTER 5:ASSIGNING MISSIONS**

After the punch, Tsunade ignored Naruto completely, focusing instead o Hinata.she then she said: "no pressing matters today, every team returned on time thankfully, and only team ANBU seven failed his mission nothing important enough to bother you". She paused. "the target preferred to end his life than to get caught, the reports are on the desk". She then added "Today we have 5 D missions, 4 C , one B with A potential, and no A and S, thankfully".Tsunade smiled ."So, most of the teams will be free to attend "the long awaited event"" she said grinning at her.

Hinata listened to that intently. her mind absorving the information tsunade was giving.

while wondering what could that event be.

she then noticed that Naruto, sitting at the floor, grinning too at the mention of 'the long awaited event'.

It was obvioubsly clear that she was supposed to know about that awaited event, whatever it was. she tried to remember. She closed her eyes, hoping that a flashback miraculously would explain her what she missed. No such luck.

She opened her eyes, and looked at the room, registering the tiny differences in it.

in the desk, instead of a really big pile of paperwork, it was clean and in perfect order. She smiled inwardly, Naruto had always a lot of paperwork to catch up. She then found a little framed photograf in her desk. She recognized it instantly, it was a photograf of her, Iruka and Naruto, in the beach. Iruka was in his father's lap,and she was embracing naruto from behind. the three of them were smiling. the mere sight of the photo made an smile to appear in her lips. It was obviosly why she had it in her desk.

another difference was that the empty ramen containers scattered around the floor were gone.

and the last difference was that Naruto's picture in the wall, next to the other hokage's was replaced with hers. The whole room examination lasted few seconds.

she then looked at Tsunade, who was lecturing with Naruto about the rudeness of calling someone old.

Naruto looked at her, giving her a puppy look, that screamed 'save me'.while being lectured by Tsunade. It was really hard to Hinata not to give in and help him.

she couldn't help to repress a little smile when Naruto answered "but Tsunade-baba. I already know that". That was the worst answer Naruto could give her.

A knock on the door was heard inside the room.and then one voice said: "Hokage-sama, everything is ready for you at the mission debriefing hall".

"yay,Let's go!!!!" Naruto said clenching his fist, while starting to walk away from an angry Tsunade, who grabbed him while saying "you won't get away that easily, punk!!"

'It isn't that hard, Its only a desk job and paperwork' Hinata tought while she was sitting in the big desk, with Tsunade at her side, and Gai-sensei at the other side. Naruto was at the end of the room, next to the door,and leaning at the wall watching everyone who entered with bored eyes.

In the table there were four boxes, with the avaliable missions of the day. But it was somewhat different from normal. The atmosfere was relaxed, almost happy. They had already given the most urgent and high ranked missions,and now they were now giving the D rank missions to genin teams. Hinata sighed inwardly. she didn't show it, but those missions were trash. searching for a missing wallet?, repair the training field nº5? ,babysitting? going to fetch medicinal plants for the leaf hospital? tracking and Killing the wolf that was hunting the Nara's deer?..... well, the last one was somewhat interesting but still a D mission... so that meant crappy pay too. But everyone started that way, even her.

she started then giving the missions to the teams who where appearing at the hall. The good part were that she got no more surprises. she looked at her notes. all teams had made an appaerance except one. Seeing Lee with those two small clones of him was somewhat disturbing. specially when they started talking about burning youth and hugging themselves, but the most disturbing sight was they flashing a perfectly sincronized nice guy pose at her, promising to fulfill the mission on a record time, or they would make 25 laps to Konoha. That and the cryiing Gai who kept shouting "YES LEEE, SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!" however, the last memeber of said team (Asuma and Kurenai-sensei 's daughter) wasn't looking too happy.She wondered how Neji turned to be the competent and levelheaded Jounin under the supervision of superthickbrows.

Tsunade then said, looking in a sheet of paper. "next team is Shino's team 3" Gai-sensei shouted, "THE GENIUS TEAM WHICH LEE TEAM WILL SURPASS WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH AND HARD WORK!!!!!! ".

she and tsunade looked at the sudden outburst of Gai, which now was standing in top of the table, with his fist clenched and flames burning inside his eyes ignoring the furious glare that Tsunade was giving him, she then coughed slighty, an to her surprise succeded in calming the passionate jounin back to his seat.

Aburame shino's team. That was new for her. In the other timeline (she didn't think anymore af that timeline as 'hers') Aburame Shino was a jounin, but he hadn't a genin team. It was interesting, to say the least. She wondered what kind of team Shino would guide. And if you had to believe what Gai said, they were genius.

the door opened, and shino entered the room. followed shortly with three genins. It was strange,at a first glance the three genins where unusually short.

she recognized one of the three genins. Her son, Iruka-kun who waved at her, while saying "hi, Mom!!!!!". the consequence of that was being inmmediately punched at the head by his female teammate, who said very angry "pay respect to hokage-sama". Inmmediately Iruka gave an angry glare at said teammate.And he was really good doing it. He was scary. He knew how to use his special eyes to infuse terror in someone. Unfortunately, his teanmate wasn't scared at all. The result of all that? a big argument started between the two genins.

Hinata was slighty annoyed. She knew Iruka was a genin, but she didn't expect him, which she should have. because all ninja's had to go see her to get their missions. She looked at her son's genin group. She only recognized one (apart of her son), it was Akimichi chomaru, the Genius of the Akimichi clan,son of Akimichi chouji and Icharaku Ayame(the ramen girl of the stand Naruto was always eating), a good boy,extremely intelligent and loyal to their friends.He was the top rookie in the other timeline, Graduating at age 9. She supposed here was the same.

The girl was a mistery. she was wearing a blue jacket with a hood, white long pants, and a blue sandals. her hair was black, tied in a ponytail.Her eyes deep black and she had two red triangle faced tattoos in her face, her teeth resembling one of an animal. She had a little puppy in her jacket who was barking at Iruka. She looked the same age as Iruka.It screamed Inuzuka clan. In the other timeline, neither of the Inuzuka brothers married, so it was a surprise to find a member of the inuzuka clan in front of her.

Shino raised his hand, which made the arguing genins to shut up inmediately. He then procedeed to ask for a new mission for his team."Good moorning, Hokage-sama, Do you have a mission for us?" he said while bowing politely.

after greeting her former teammate, she got the first mission she caught in the box of D ranked missions, which turned to be, to her inner pleasure, the hunt wolves one.The mission was going to be a good training for the genins in front of her, especially for Iruka's byakugan, and the Inuzuka girl smell sense.

Shino looked at the scroll with the specifications of the mission. Without saying anything, he raised his hand, getting his team attention and left the room, the three genins followed him. During the whole exchange, shino barely spoke.

And she got another surprise. The Inuzuka girl wasn't wearing the Inuzuka clan symbol in her back. she was wearing the Uchiha one.

she stood dumbfounded after that.A lot of questions entered her mind? Did sasuke marry kiba's sister?, didn't sasuke turn into a traitor? didn't sasuke go to orochimaru? didn't Naruto kill Orochimaru? What really happened? the shock was now really big. She should have know that something in that event was changed in the current timeline, because after Naruto defeated Orochimaru in his attack at Konoha, he was proclaimed the Rokudaime. Obviously, If the uchiha clan was still existing, and Sasuke wasn't a traitor, Naruto couldn't have gained the Hokage title after repelling the sound invasion. She closed her eyes. A visit to the village's archive was an inmmediate priority. She dreaded what more events were changed by her egoistical acts.

she was still shocked when tsunade approached her."Hinata-sama, since we ended the mission assignation, I should leave to get ready for this afternoon, also, the new assistant should arrive shortly, you shoul tell her what are her duties, okay? "

Hinata nodded. She didn't know anything about that afternoon, but the part about new assistant worried her a little. Tsunade had been the hokage's assistant (aka Naruto babysitter in the paperwork department), since she had given her job to Naruto. She supposed that in the new timeline she would continue to do that. She sighed inwardly. So much for supposing things.That trip to Konoha's archives ascended a pair of positions on her priorities list.

She heard a knock in the door. She responded a "Go in". The sight that welcomed her, instantly trigered an involuntary reaction. she actived her byakugan, her hand lowered slowly to her back, where she usually had her weapon pouch (which now was inside the hokage's robes), And she barely kept in check her Killer intent.

In front of her was that bitch, Sakura.

**END CHAPTER**

Like it? hate it? please review!!!! also, Next chapter,a flashback!!! hehehe... I bet you didn't expect that. also, do you have suggestions for the girl dog? I was toying about the idea af calling him Naruto, but ditched it. And I'm not going with Toby or Blacky.

By the way, do you think you can guess what 'the long awaited event' is?


	6. Flashback

AUTOR NOTES: IMPORTANT: Minor changes in chapter five!!! Go and reread it, or if you don't want to do it, scroll down to the end of the chapter, and there I explain the changes!!! be warned, it could be somewhat spoilerish for this chapter.

**Daniel of Lorien**: Hmm... No comments. You don't want me to spoil you, right? thanks for your review, but kiba's sister is a given... I doubt you can have descendency with Kiba and the other remaining uchiha's...

**Xoni Newcomer**: heh... Isn't that complicated, you will see. Also, the trip to the Archive isn't in this chapter... Maybe the next.

**Scorpio V1.2**: Heh, you should wait for the next chapter or even more, to get an answer to your questions...

**Shadow demon Kitsune**, woo ,gopu, Wytchfire: thank you

Disclaimer: Can't believe I forgot this for all the chapters: Heh, I don't Own Naruto, and never will, I only write for fun, not for profit. Okay? Good. Now, to the history.

**ANOTHER WORLD:**

**CHAPTER 6:FLASHBACK**

She stared at the bitch, Sakura was slighty different than in the other timeline,she had her hair shorter, and she felt different, but the rest was the same, wide forehead, perfect hair, perfect green eyes... she didn't know how she managed to keep her anger and killing intent hidden.

Her heart was screaming kill her, while her head was saying 'wait for your opportunity'.

her mind was getting flashes about several methods of torture, Methods that will make Morino Ibiki, the head interrogator, pale in revulsion.

She hated her, only that 'hate' wasn't strong enough word to describe her feelings towards that monster. She loathed her since that day, until then, she was fooled, like the rest of Konoha, of her true nature.

_FLASHBACK_

_She had completed her mission early, it was easy, her chuunin group had tracked the target, and recovered the stolen goods withouth fighting. It had been an easy mission, really. After mading her report, she found herself with a free afternoon . _

_she didn't want to go to her small lonely room, after being tossed out of the hyuuga's main family after hanabi's graduation and designation as the hyuuga's heir, she was forced to give up her big and nice room, in exchange for a small room, which needed several repairs, with only a half broken bed and a dusty big scary gothic looking wardrobe as the only decoration. _

_Later, she learned from Neji, that she had the worst room in all the hyuuga's manor by especific request of her father. Neji also said, that she should thank the new Rokudaime's laws, that thanks to that she was spared the indignity to get a cursed seal in her forehead. _

_she leaped through the roofs, going to her prefered spot under the big tree under the Naruto face in the hokage monument. The place she prefered when she wanted to be alone, altough, she was always alone._

_Yes, alone, she only had few friends, three precius persons who she had a big fondness in her heart, altough, after the time, they had grow a bit more distant. Kurenai, her old genin sensei, had married Asuma sensei, and she was to inmmersed in her family and ninja duties to pay much attention to her. And kiba and shino had become jounins, and they were to engulfed in their new responsabilities and different missions, but they usually would find time to hang with her. _

_she avoided the whispers around her, she had grow to ignore them. She knew what they were saying, she was sick to hear people whisper about the hyuuga's shame, the hyuuga's failure. she was even awarded with a nickname from the gossip network. 'the Hokage stalker'. It was sad, really. But what was really sad was that it was true. _

_She loved Naruto, and even his marriage to sakura hadn't killed her feelings for him. Every time she had to go to the hokage's office for some mission or meeting, she would blush instantly by his mere presence, and when she was going to give reports, having Naruto in front of her, listening to her, looking to her, was hell.... and heaven. She dreaded and loved those meetings. _

_she sighed in her position at the tree. she got her sake bottle from her pack, and drank from the bottle, Life was unfair. Why she had to be that shy,why she had no talent? why she had those ugly eyes instead of lovely NORMAL eyes that Naruto could love? _

_she'd make all those questions to herself every day, and everyday she hadn't an answer that would satisfy her._

_she sighed. she looked at the Hokage's residence, like she always did. without a hand seal, she actived her byakugan. the world turning black and white.Hoping that today she could see Naruto. Yes, it was sad, but she usually sat in the tree, and spied at naruto's house, in hopes os seeing him. She knew she was pathetic, and the laughing stock of konoha, but she couldn't help it. It was stronger than her. _

_she reached her sake bottle again. while looking around the appartment with her byakugan's, it was nice and perfectly decorated, It was perfect, It was the perfect life she couldn't have._

_she'd seen the door oppening. her heart began to beat like crazy, wishing it was Naruto. She wasn't lucky, it was Sakura, the perfect Sakura, good looking, intelligent,outgoimg, nice...._

_the absolute contrary of her. The woman Naruto had chosen to share her life with. She tried to hold her tears, like everyday. You shoud think that seeing her in the house everyday would make her eventually tired of crying.She was, but she couldn't fight it. It was an habitual sight in her. In top of a tree, the petite chuunin was always crying, with her byakugan activated while hugging a bottle of sake. _

_She continued to look at the room, wishing Naruto to enter it, and silently dreading the moments of affection the she would be witness. Seeing Naruto kissing Sakura,kissing Sakura,basicaly showing his affection to Sakura made her heart hurt with loneliness, and Jeaulosy,those moments being a painful reminder of what she will never have, altough, at night, in the sacred santuary of her dreams, she was the one hugging Naruto, and sharing kisses with him._

_she looked at sakura, sitting in the kitchen, she was unusually nervous. which worried Hinata, had happened something to Naruto? should Naruto be home already? she didn't know, but it made her worry.It was stupid, really, Naruto was the hokage, and he was perfectly capable of taking care of everything that could delay him, even if it was a Sound attack, or a boring council meeting._

_she'd seen sakura going to the door, which was strange, because Naruto had a key, and usually sakura didn't go to the door to greet her husband. In hinata's opinion, Sakura was cold, being the lucky female in possesion of Naruto's affections, she should get any moment to stay with him and enjoy his love._

_but it wasn't Naruto in the door, She could recognize him instantly, and the man in the door wasn't him. He was wearing a dark outfit,he was wearing glasses and his hair was white.It was somewhat familiar. where had she seen his face? yes, at the bingo book. hastily, sha got her bingo book, and looked at it, She located the visitor's face in the Book. Yakushi Kabuto, the Sound second in command. _

_Was he in Naruto's home to kill him? will be that man strong enough to kill Naruto? most likely not. She knew what she had to do as a Konoha Ninja, Raise the alarm, and get her teammates to hunt the spy. But something in her heart didn't allow her to move. In her mind, a tought entered. If kabuto killed Sakura, she could have Naruto for herself. NO!!, she wasn't that evil, she had to go to raise the alarm. _

_A thing seemed odd. Sakura didn't seem alarmed by the spy presence. She was talking to the spy, and she didn't even get to a battle ready position._

_What was really happening here? she willed her byakugan to focus in her lips. She, like all hyuuga's and most ninja's could lipread, after all, it was a useful skill to have as a ninja, especially having the byakugan, which you could eavesdrop more safely than by normal means. You could also eavesdrop through walls!!_

"_This month information is here", Sakura said, while giving a scroll to Kabuto. she also gave him another scroll "disposition of forces, and current defences of Konoha" she said. _

_the spy said. "Sasuke-sama will be very pleased about it. Also, he wanted to know how safe is your position"_

_Hinata was dumbfounded, Sakura was giving information to the enemy? was that possible? 'there should be a mistake, i coudn't be seeing what i'm seeing....',Hinata tought. But what sakura said dispelled all of her doubts._

"_yeah, that fool of Naruto will never guess it, she is as clueless at the first day. She smirked."you don't know how easy is that idiot to control, a few smiles, a few kisses, and he gives me all what we want to knowm, It mades me sick every time he touches me, but anything for Sasuke-kun".She paused, "tell 'I love you' to him, will you?"_

_The bottle of sake slipped from Hinata's hand, and broke at the ground, several metters from where she was seated. She was spechless, Sakura was a traitor to the sound... And she played with Naruto's feelings, taking advantage of them. Her heart broke in thousands of pieces. Her only light in her dark life, was that Naruto was happy, finally, he had accomplished what he wanted the most, everyone acknowledged him, he was the Hokage and he had his cherised Sakura's love, a love she now knew was a black lie. A lie that she would have given everything to live. Sakura was living the perfect life that she wanted, the life that she dreamed. And she was faking her happiness, the happiness she would have with only an ounce of what Sakura had. Her true love was for the traitor sasuke, and her false affection to Naruto was a lie. She clenched her fists. She already hated her withoud knowing that. Now... _

_She was going to kill her._

_END FLASHBACK_

**END CHAPTER**

Autor notes:Sad, eh? poor Hinata, and poor Naruto. I wanted to explain hinata's life ant the reason she became a missing nin. Now, as i reread it, it would make a good first chapter for a fanfic on his own. If anyone interested on it, go ahead (smile). Also, as I said in the first chapter, this was going to be a short fanfic, around five chapters or so.

heh, how wrong I was, I already have six chapters, and the end is not near. at the very minimum i guess four chapters more.Looking back I notice my grammar is getting better. Good!!! also, about the changes in chapter five, they are in the part which explains how Naruto obtained his hokage title in the other timeline. Killing sasuke. Since i needed sasuke to be alive for this chapter to work (and I already had it planned this way) I changed it so Sasuke didn't get possesed by orochimaru, and Naruto didn't kill him, only he did kill Orochimaru also he got the Hokage title defeating the Sound attack. Sorry about it .

also, how do you make separation lines in ?? I wish I know how to do it!!!


	7. Konoha's Archives Part I

Autor notes: first of all, i must apologize for the tardiness of this chapter, i got the "legend of zelda, the minish cap" as a present, and all my spare time had been spent in playing it. If anyone is cares, is a Great game.

now, I'm going to comment the reviews. 8 reviews for a chapter. Really, I don't deserve them!!!

**ErikKoekkoek**: true, short, and long updates... I update when i can, really, and about the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer, I promise. all chapters (except the first, i believe are 1000 words) I'm afraid that this chapter is roughly tyhe same lenght than the others. sorry.

**Cyberwing**: Sakura had always been mean, really, if you look at the manga, she's mean to everyone, she's only nice to sasuke, she hits naruto repeteadly, calls Lee a freak, and we won't speak about her relationship with Ino...

**Daniel of Lorien**: we already knew that right?in the manga she would have willingy betrayed the leaf for sasuke. IMHO,altough nice that is only about a little bit better than what sasuke did.

**gopu**: thanks

**Jaques Rico**: did Tsunade want to be hokage? no. was Tsunade the strongest in the leaf? a reluctant no. I believe jiraya is stronger than her. But she was elected the hokage. (I admit it was after jiraya refused) I think it isn't about being the strongest, is about being the best. let me put it this way. who would you elect as the hokage, Naruto (arguably the strongest genin) or shikamaru? who would make the best hokage? who would lead better the leaf? I think the answer is obvious

**Scorpio V1.2**: Yes, she had a legitimate reason. about the latter, whe willl see. But is obvious in this chapter that she distrusts her.

**Unmortem**: me!!! I'm the mastermind behind this fic... (evil laugh)

**Sojourn** : thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto he belongs to Hinata.

Real Disclaimer: Naruto belongs To Kishimoto Masashi I only do this for fun!.

Now to the history:

**ANOTHER WORLD: CHAPTER 7**

She had her rival in front of her. in the range of her divination. She could closer her tenketsus, and she would have been dead in less that it would took her body to fall to the floor.

It was strange tought, the expression in Sakura's face was different from the one she remembered.

The sakura she remembered, rarely did smile, only around Naruto, and knowing about her true nature, she suspected that those weren't genuine smiles.

Now she was smiling. It made hinata uneasy. Even after discovering her identity as a sound spy she and Sakura weren't very fond of each other.

Sakura said: Hi, Hinata, I will be your new assistant!!!!

that wasn't unusual, Sakura being nice to me in front of Naruto. In the other timeline, tough, when they were alone, she would be downright rude an insulting.

Hinata didn't say anything, so Sakura took it as a go ahead. what happened next, was something unexpected, Naruto Shouted "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!", that wasn't the unexpected part, it was Sakura reaction. She punched his head. "Shut up!!! I'm trying to have a conversation with Hokage-sama!!!"

She stood there dumbfounded.In the other timeline Sakura would NEVER punch Naruto, Instead, after one of his famous 'SAKURA-CHAN' she would smile at him, and frequently kiss him.

She stood there looking at the unfamiliar sight, her killing intent long forggoten,

It was something she should have expected, really, If she was Naruto's wife (oh, how she loved that idea) It was probable that Naruto wasn't married to Sakura. Last time she checked, bigamy was still ilegal.

and then, if Sakura wasn't married to Naruto, It was somewhat unlikely that she was getting kiss--- Err.. village secrets from Naruto. Not that Naruto would know them, he wasn't the Hokage. It was clear. That was the answer to the question. Sakura wasn't pursuing Naruto, because he wasn't the hokage, therefore she couldn't get secrets from him.

She narrowed her eyes. How could she get information to the Sound, then? being the Hokage assistant perhaps??? It made sense. Sakura would never chain herself to a desk without a powerful reason. And she wasn't making the same mistake as before. This time, she would get proof, and the bitch would get a very unpleasant chat with Morino Ibiki, the Konoha's head interrogator.

She glared at Sakura, and now, she wasn't masking her killer intent... who surprisingly flinched, she looked back at her like a trapped animal. "heh... Hinata... Really, the punch didn't hurt him... It's only to make him behave, ne??".

Another surprise, Sakura feared her? and it looked that it wasn't for her hokage status. perhaps for her power? the tought that she could made full fledged shinobi's tremble with fear with an angry glare was farfetched. Was she supposed to be that strong? the Hokage is supposed to be the best ninja in the village, but best wasn't always the same as strongest. If you looked at it, Jiraya was stronger than Tsunade, but she was Hokage, and the perverted old man wasn't. She smiled at Sakura, and dismissed her fears. It would do no good to antagonize her before she had proof. Oh, yeah, revenge was a dish better served cold.

she then directed Sakura to Tsunade's desk,which hold a mountain of paperwork.She smiled inwardly when sakura flinched for the second time in a few minutes, seeing the extent of the paperwork in her new desk.

she excused herself from the people in the room, and pushed a button hidden in the next room. (the fact that she didn't remember a button being in there was something she would have to think about later).

An Anbu appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke. He was wearing the traditional Ambu outfit,and a bird mask. She recognized him instantly. Neji. She could give the work to him.

"Neji, as you probably know, I have sakura as new assistant, I need you to follow her, and do a perfect background check on her. we must know were her loyalties lie."

the fact that her voice was firm and in command didn't seem to surprise Neji, but it was interesting to her. In this point of the day, few things would still surprise her anymore, and not something as small as being able to speak in a commanding tone to someone.

Neji, even behind his mask,managed to show the surprise the Hokage's request created, but after a little unconfortable silence, he nodded.

"following and testing Sakura loyalties, Got it."

and with a puff of smoke he disappeared. She then decided something, and runned to the stairways, to the underground levels of the administrative building. To konoha's archives.

* * *

Konoha's shinobi archives. one of the most secret and guarded parts of Konoha's. the archives contained basically, all classified and top secret material,in no particular order of importance, nearly all of konoha's Forbidden jutsus, codes, Shinobi registers, Konoha history, tremenduous powerful artifacts,old mission reports. All events from the creation of konoha to today were stored in there... there was also a lot of dust.

It was a whole floor of the Konoha administrative buiding, to be more precise three floors underground, and to access there, she had to pass a lot of Anbu guards, and avoid a lot of mortal traps. the last of them who would trigger (apart of her inmmediate death) some katon jutsus which would destroy the archives if they got compromised.

Not anyone could get the permission to access the Konoha's archives.Nope, they needed permission from the Hokage or the council. And if someone got permission, that person would be accomppained always by two loyal shinobi who wouldn't . She didn't got company thought, being hokage came in handy.

She was exploring the shinobi registry list section, looking for a letter. especifically the 'U', she was searching for the Uzumaki clan entry in the shinobi registry and it wasn't there. No Uzumaki entry. Odd, That only implied one thing. Naruto had changed his name. It made sense, really. It was the standard procedure when anyone married a clan heir. She felt kind of sad. she liked the ring that Uzumaki Hinata had, In some of her younger daydreams, she often fantasied with that name, repetating it over and over.in the morning when Naruto dressed, he was wearing the Hyuuga family crest in his back. That meant that his profile was probably next to hers at the 'H' with the other hyuuga's. The tought of Naruto changing his name was out of character for him, he always was shouting his "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and i'm going to be hokage". It was hard to envision Naruto wanting to change his name, he tried so hard to have the village acknowledge his existence...

she looked at the 'U' files again. In the other timeline, that entry wasn't going to be there. That clan didn't exist anymore,but this time she expected finding the entry. it was the Uchiha clan entry.

Obviously, what she didn't expect was the size of the entry. The box was BIG. she opened the box with the Uchiha symbol, and found inside two boxes in it, one smaller, and one much bigger. In black bold capital letters the boxes had printed what they contained. the bigger one, had "Uchiha branch family" while the smaller one had "Uchiha main family". Hinata frowned. did they not get rid of the bigger box? after the uchiha massacre, they didn't even have enough members to equal to some of the smallest clans.

she looked at the bigger box. Why didn't got rid of it? Konoha's archives were supposed to be always up to date. She sepparated the bigger box, making a mental check to throw it away when she got out.

A sudden impulse stopped her. She slowly opend the box. It should be empty, but, it was no harm in checking, right?

Ans it was not empty. nearly empty, but not empty. There were two books in the box. Strangely enough, two shinobis claimed to be in the Uchiha branch family. A new mistery. she got the biggest book, his covers had black leather.

It was a Shinobi registry book, nothing out of the ordinary. All of the shinobi achievements, missions, biography, known Jutsus,medical history, Bloodline.... Every bit of information that konoha had on a particular shinobi was there. It was a really thick book. A book that in the other timeline wouldn't be there.It was a thick book with the name Uchiha Sasuke in its cover.

She opened the book. It would be a long read.


	8. Konoha's Archives Part II

Wow a 1600 word chapter! a long chapter by my standards. Sorry for the delay, but I have a new job , and finding free time to write is somewhat hard.

Standard disclimers apply. You know how it works. Really, should I bother with this?

On to the reviews:

**HolyCraP** : thank you

**Daniel of Lorien : **hope you have it right!

**NotasuSama: **thank you! and about sakura, let's say that now hinata doesen't like her very nuch -)

**Kryssa: **wow, thank you, I enjoy lenghty reviews!

yes, I also see hinata like that, altough, about hinata being angry enough to plot a murder, but she really reached a point were she had nothing to lose. Her family disowned her, she was considered a failure by everyione, She was widely believed as an stalker and a crazy, her friends became jounins and barely spend time with her. In short, she was lonely and alone. And the only thing that still made her go on with her life, was that Naruto was Happy. When she lost that... well, you are reading it XD...

Hmm... I remeber reading one where shikamaru became rokudaime (imho, the perfect one for the job objectively speaking) and another one where they made sasuke Rokudaime. (that was weird, really, I cannot picture sasuke as rokudaime)

about Naruto characterisation: Thank you! really, I found Naruto the hardest to write. I'm glad i got him right. Altought i feel he is a little bit neglected. Note to self, give naruto more scenes!

yes, I will not go on that way, a little sakura bashing: Good. too much bad. I believed she would choose Sasuke in a heartbeat too. But now after chapter 245 I'm not that sure.

Thank you. Especially when i'm not a native english speaker!

**cyberwing**: In this chapter you will know!

**animewatcher: **I hope we eventually we will get to it. Also, how did you know that I'm spanish ?

**ANOTHER WORLD **

**CHAPTER 8**

By Blackmamuth

It started with the basic background information,a photograph,blood group, height. weight, and the hexagonal diagram that showed his abilities in genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. (that particular diagram, was unusually big, the diagram showed that he was extremelly good aty ninjutsu, excellent at Genjutsu (the sharingan sure helped with those two areas) and good at Taijutsu.

It also showed the number of missins Sasuke had done. 2 S+class missions 7 S-Class missions, 131 A-Class missions, 254 B-Class missions, 122 C-Class missions and 24 B-Class missions. Truly an impressive record for a 24 years old shinobi. There was also the fact that sasuke was the leader of the Konoha's police force. And to fight crime in a village of ninjas, you have to be a pretty good ninja yourself. Not that it was surprising news. Uchiha Sasuke was never known for being weak.

she then looked further at the book. There were Sasuke's academic records. Top rookie of the academy, always perfect marks. That was to be expected.

There was also his medical history, altough everithing concerning the sharingan was unsurprinsigly omitted. The secrets of the bloodlines were to remain inside the clan.

she then looked at the mission record. Sadly enough they were ordered by rank of the mission, not in chronollogical order. Not that it really mattered. In a shinobi's file there would only be a nunber describing the mission. If she wanted to read the details of the mission, she would have to go to the mission archive section and get them.

She skipped until she found the part labeled "Jounin instructor commentary's"

_Uchiha sasuke had always been in the shadow of Uchiha Itachi since he was little, he idolised him, and at the same time he was jeaulous of him, of his strenght, of the attention his father gave him, and the fact that everyone was comparing him to his brother. _

That wasn't new to hinata, A sudden image of her father, berating and lecturing her passed her mind, comparing her to her younger sister, infinitelly more talented than her.

_It is important to say that Uchiha Sasuke is a genius, but comparing a genius to a prodigy will make the genius look bad. he is extremelly talented and learns quickly, he awakened the sharingan at twelve years old. Usually, the members of the Uchiha clan awakened their sharingan around their 15 years old, and mastered it at their 20's._

_Sasuke got hit badly by the events in the "Uchiha massacre" (Konoha's history ref-6789765). he had to witness the murder of his parents and the entire Uchiha clan. he saw his brother the crime scene with his katana red with blood. Even today, Sasuke still has nightmares about that day. That made him made an oath of revenge, and he got a new life objective and forgot all others. To kill the man he believed responsible for the erradication of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Itachi._

She could understand that, if someone was going to murder her entife family (an horrible image of a disfigured and covered with blood Naruto and little Iruka-kun looking at her with a pair of lifeless pearl colored eyes appaered in her mind),The mental image made her tremble with fear. tears treatening to reach her eyes.

definitely, she would also want to murder the responsible to hurt his family.

_Sasuke isolated himself of the rest of konoha, not wanting any friendship, for the irrational fear that everyone who got closer to him, would die. He spend all his time training to be a match for the prodigy of the Uchiha's. He continued to get top marks in the ninja academy, and he spend all his remaining free time training to become stronger. It is interesting to note, that, since he didn't want help in his revenge, he did not ask guidance for his personal training. He trained alone, and he didn't get to the level he would have reached if he had a proper mentor. basically, he neglected training his chakra control, and widening of his chakra pool, instead he focused in learning the powerful Uchiha's Ninjutsus, a wide variety of fire based jutsus. _

That was not exactly true, Neji-niisan was capable to master a good load of family jutsus, and grow incredibly as a shinobi withouth assistance.

_he passed the ninja academy as the top rookie, and got in a team with Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, which for him, was a blessing and a curse. He viewed them only as a burden, who would stop him in reaching his true goal. _

A sudden image of herself, in front of a very angry Naruto with a chuunin jacket entered her mind. She saw herself in the floor,she was wearing a chuunin jacket too, only that hers was covered in blood. Naruto Looked at her eyes hard. He shouted: "_YOU...ARE...NOT...A...BURDEN. NOT NOW, NOT EVER. YOU ARE A LEAF SHINOBI!." _then he kneeled in front of her and whispered. "_You are my precious person"_ and he caressed her bruised face. his face approached hers, and they shared an emotional kiss.

She shook her head, dispelling the newfound memory from her head, and continued reading.

_In reality, those two slowly became his friends, and he developed a rivalry with Uzumaki Naruto, which made him and the Uzumaki, improve dramatically in a short amount of time. Sasuke awakened his sharingan in his first B mission (ref-7124592). at twelve years old. Impressive for a regular Uchiha, but he downgraded his achievement saying to himself that Itachi Mastered his sharingan at eight._

did she do that? downgrading her achievements comparing herself to someone else? she would have to think about it.

_The relationship of his team was one of the turning points which made him get out of the years long depression and insane fixation in revenge. I believe that Hyuuga Hinata (Uzumaki Naruto girlfriend) was also a key element in getting the Uchiha out of his obssesion. she was always calming the two rivals when the tension between them growed too much, and I suspect that she was a key element in changing Haruno Sakura stalker behaviour into a more relaxed attitude._

That was interesting, she was Naruto girlfriend in this timeline there? and she befriended Sasuke and Sakura? She smiled, Naruto girlfriend? she liked how those two words together.

_A key event was the 34th-chuunin exam, Orochimaru gave him a cursed seal, and invited him into the sound where he was expected to become his new container. The fact that Uzumaki Naruto was able to resist Orochimaru for around 15 minutes, win againist Gaara of the sand, who he was unable to defeat in the chuunin exam, and gain the attention of Uchiha Itachi,who basically ignored his Sasuke in their meeting ( Tsunade comes home ref.-7185532) and defeated him in less that three minutes, made him realize that he needed serious training to beat his brother.Those were the key events that eventually lead to the Uchiha pursuit( ref-7234380)._

Yep, Naruto was strong! Always been, always will be. He could do anything_. No surprise there._

_And then there was the Uchiha pursuit. The sound four confronted him, and convinced him to go to Orochimaru, to gain strenght to defeat Uchiha Itachi. After the Konoha pursuit group caught them, they found that the Akatsuki was already there. The Akatsuki somehow learned that Naruto was going to the sound in pursuit of Uchiha Sasuke,And ambushed them, Also,since they were near the sound,they quickly got attacked by the entire sound shinobi, with Orochimaru leading them. In the confrontation, the two Uchiha's learned the truth of the Night of the Uchiha massacre. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata,Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji were there when Uchiha Sasuke gained his brother back. In that fateful moment, he Gained his brother back, and nearly lost him when he protected his brother from the body transfer jutsu from Orochimaru, who tried to steal Uchiha Sasuke body. (ref-The Uchiha retrieval ref-7234381) That cost him nearly his life, when I reached the sound country, he was barely alive thanks to the expert attentions of Hyuuga Hinata. _

That was wrong in so many ways. She never went with the pursuing party, no way she never had been strong enough to be part of that kind of mission. and they did never encounter the Akatsuki, as far as she knew. And definitely, she was nowhere as good medical ninja to save someone from the after effects of a failed possesing jutsu.

and there was also the role that played Uchiha Itachi, and the file seemed to imply that something that they were currently unaware happened during the Uchiha massacre. It was strange, really, in the other timeline, Sasuke killed Itachi in front of Naruto. (she would have to look at Itachi file later).

_Since that Day Uchiha Sasuke changed. His top priority was and still is to protect his family, as a leader of the Uchiha branch house, and a Shinobi, he is a widely respected member of Konoha. _

It was good news that sasuke was happy!

_Appointed Jounin at sixteen, he is one of the top shinobi's of the village, One of the new four leaf yonnin. _

new four leaf sannin? who? when? how? another mistery appeared in front of her. It seemed than not matter how much she learned, it was much more to learn.

She oppened the box with the label "Uchiha Main House" there were three books inside it. she grabbed the biggest one. As she expected, there was printed in the cover "_Uchiha Itachi"_

**END CHAPTER**

Like it, hate it? review please!

Also, do not expect chapters very soon. I have exams approaching!


	9. Konoha's Archives Part III

_She oppened the box with the label "Uchiha Main House" there were three books inside it. she grabbed the biggest one. As she expected, there was printed in the cover "Uchiha Itachi"_

And Now:

**ANOTHER WORLD **

**CHAPTER 9**

By Blackmamuth

Te book was almost as big as Sasuke. She opened it. It contained the usual information. She skipped the boring parts like his school records and medical information.She wasn't that interested in Uchiha Itachi's Bloodgroup.

Nope, she quickly skipped pages where he found the section "Short bio and psicologic evaluation" the text was signed by Morino Ibiki, head interrogator of konoha.

and searched what interested her.

_when people look at Uchiha Itachi, they see the prodigy, not the man. That hauntid uchiha itachi since he was born. he was not Itachi, he was The Prodigy. being told since young age, young itachi always trained and trained to be better, to be an excellent link between the village and the clan. When his potential became evident, the insanely pressure increased tenfold. It is widely known that Itachi's father believed his son to become the next Hokage. _

Hah, it was the opposite for her, didn'it? she was believed a failure, and she became the hokage... Oh, the irony!

_Itachi worked hard and even surpassed everyone expectations, he awakened his sharingan at seven years old. the youngest Uchiha to awaken the sharingan ever. It is interesting to note that uchiha's tend to awaken their sharingan at their mid-teens. _

yeah, the same genius Uchiha brothers crap again. If it was for her, she would outlaw the word genius. It always had tragedy associated with it. Well... Except for shikamaru.

_It's important to know that Uchiha Itachi had no social life to speak off. being the heir of the Uchiha clan and a genius, he spend all his free time, training with Uchiha Shisui, the man was appointed by the clan to be Itachi's teacher.Even tought that he was not older than fifteen,he became his closest friend because he was the only one of the few who treated Itachi as an human and a friend._

Wasn't that the same as her? wasn't kurenai sensei her closes friend? the one she ran first when she wanted a friendly ear? it was disturbing how alike she was with the Uchiha's prodigy.

_Itachi's relation with his father was one of the key elements to lead to the uchiha massacre. Itachi's father only regarded his soon as a tool to the family. He appointed one of the top Uchiha shinobi's to train him,(Uchiha Shisui) and he was forbidden to go out and play with the other children.Every week, his father challenged Uchiha itachi to a fight, to measure his skill. we know thanks to the hospital reports that he did not held back. Uchiha Itachi spend several weekends in his childhood in the hospital direct consequence of his father weekly fights. ( to get more information about the hospital reports, refer to Annex3 )_

Well, her father wasn't THAT bad. cold and putting the skill of the shinobi and the clan before everything else: yes, beating her to a bloody pulp, no.

_the brutal beatings only fuelled Itachi spirit and determination further, and he became even more cold to his father and the world. It was not uncommon to see him training in the middle of the night. _

_at the same time, Itachi mastered his sharingan, The weekly sessions with his father disminished, and eventually dissapeared. If he had no time for it or he felt threatened for the rapid grown of his son, it was a mistery. That left Uchiha Itachi frustated and angry at his father, he felt that all the hard work was wasted, and that he was denied the opportunity to demostrate and to finally beat his father in a fight. _

_Since he couldn't measure his strenght againist his father, and adding the fact that Uchiha shisui was promoted to Jounin. Uchiha Itachi focused all his energy in his ninja training. _

she could relate to that too, having his friends move to higher rank was something she knew to well.

_It is also interesting Itachi relationship with his brother. His brother idolized him, and treated him as a role model. Itachi secretly loved that, but in fact, he outwardly showed it was bothering him._

why would someone do that? if he had someone who cared for him, why not allow him to become close? it made no sense.

_little is known about the day of the Uchiha Massacre. The two only survivors avoid to speak of it. What is known is that Uchiha Itachi was ambushed by the leader of the akatsuki, and put in a extremelly powerful genjutsu without him knowing. We know barely nothing about that Genjutsu. what we know is that it shows the user the darkest desires of an individual and makes it act the victim about them as the user wishes. The worst part is that the victims believes that he does it as his own will._

It was horrendous, no wonder the Itachi she knew back in her world was insane! being forced to brutally murder your own family, and believe you wanted to do that, must take a toll on you for sure!

tears showed in Hinata eyes.

_Itachi knew about the manekyou sharingan and how to awaken it. he did not want it really, would you murder your best friend for power? but the Genjutsu forced him, the genjutsu played with his desire for strenght, and found the memories of a young nine years old eagerly reading one of the forbidden Uchiha scrolls in the basement of the Uchiha mansion, a scroll promising the power he needed to finally beat his father. _

The tears weren't stopping now. Hinata could barely discern the letters in the shinoby registry book anymore. But she steeled her resolve, and dryed the with the sleeve of her Hokage robes.

She continued reading.

_Itachi wanted to measure his capacity again againist his father, and the genjutsu forced him to do so. and he measured his capacity with him, but that day, .Like their last fight five years ago Itachi did not hold back. unfortunately Itachi was now stronger._

_Why did itachi not kill sasuke that day? it was because his brother was the only one to act towards him with kidness?we do not know it for sure, but Itachi told himself that since only an Uchiha had a potential to measure himself againist himself, and that only his brother had the potential to match him. he had to let him live. After several sessions with him, we learned that the real reason for him letting sasuke live was that he strongly cared for him and he didn't want his death, and his subconscious found a way to let him live,making that reasoning in his ming, efectively blocking the strong Genjutsu order that prompetd him to brutally murder his brother. We also learned in our long sessions that he prompted sasuke to hate him because in his subconscient, free of the genjutsu, he believed it was what he deserved._

_after the massacre, he fled the village, and eventually, under the influence of the genjutsu,and having nowhere to go, he joined the akatsuki._

_In his stay on the akatsuki he mastered the powers of the mangekyou sharingan and created new jutsus. _

_It was during the Uchiha pursuit that uchiha Itache learned about the Genjutso, at what forced him to do. Orochimaru told him, trying to turn him againist the akatsuki. He told them that they used it with him too, but when he changed bodyes the first time, the jutsu cancelled itself, and he found the truth._

_that allowed Orochimaru the time he needed to exchange bodyes. without arns, he was incapable to fight againist the combined Akatsuki... (well, the two in front of him, the others were still busy with his shinobi). And he made his final mistake. he tried to take over Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Even today, we did not know how Itachi defeated the controlling Genjutsu, but he did, and put his body between Orochimaru and his brother, disrupting the changing bodies jutsu that the snake sannin just started._

_It was a miracle that rokudaime-sama was there to tend to his mental and phisical injures inmmediately, or the leaf would have lost one of their greatest shinobi's._

she had a sudden flas, and she saw herself in a dark alleyway, with a bloodied and not responding Uchiha itachi, covered with a black cape with red clouds, and she was putting her hands in her chest, byakugan activated, to her left, was uchiha Sasuke holding Itachi's hand and crying while screaming "LIVE! LIVE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! BROTHER!. Naruto was also there, in the background, whatching the entrance to the alleyway, his body language twelling clearly that he was worried for her patient.

it looked like hours during her "vision" but eventually, Itachi opened his eyes, coughed a little blood, and said... "foolish little brother... Would you... cough... Shut up?... you are deafeaning me". And he got slowly his finger up, and pushed the sasuke's forehead, leaving a clearly bloodied fingerprint.

and then Sasuke embraced Itachi. They were a family again.

_It was a long adaptation time his return to konoha. everyone tought him culpable of the Uchiha massacre, and even today, the Uchiha brothers have nightmares about it._

_He was decared innocent in his tria, and returned to active shinobi duty, and became the head of the Uchiha House shortly thereafter. He married the Inuzuka's oldest daugther and today the new Uchiha clan has three new members._

_Uchiha Itachi has changed. Especially after the birth of his sons,he has sworn that he will treat as human persons before ninja's. And that he will try to be the same, a human before a shinobi. _

_-Morino Ibiki_

Hinata stared at that. was that true in her world? did sasuke fall in that self destructing mindset and killed an innocent in her world? She always believed Itachi Innocent.

she closed the book slowly, and put it back to the box. the knowledge was somewhat distubing. To learn that the worlds could be so different...

She got up, and searched for the Hyuuga section. trying to find her own file, but before she could find it, a puff of smoke appaered in front of her, and a bull masked anbu kneeled in front of her.

"Hokage-sama, the guests just arrived, your presence is required to greet them"

and as fast as he appeared, he dissapeared.

a memory she didn't know she had flashed in her mind, a handseal, a location, chakra distribution. She made the same handseal, and pictured her destination in her mind. She disappeared too in a puff of smoke.

**END CHAPTER**

whoa, hard chapter to write. I guess that this one answers a pair of questions to someof you. heh, hard chapter to write, really. I somewhat feel that i have Itachi OOC. but you must forgive me. I just turned a villian a good guy!

hey, I beg you forgeviness for the last chapter mistake. Obviously, I do not speak japanese, and I have no idea about it. I got it, really, Sannin: three ninja's Yonnin, Four ninjas.

somebody agree with me that the Akatsuki girl in 246 looks like evil ino's twin?

To Kishimoto Sensei: for a secret organization, to go around wearing matching outfits is a bit stupid! especially if they are recognized in sight like last chapter!

to my reviewers: thank you, I love your reviews! (sorry I will not answer them this chapter, But you must know that i read them all!)

Review please!


	10. Dinner

**ANOTHER WORLD**

**CHAPTER 10**

**BY BLACKMAMUTH**

Hinata entered the meeting room, where usually the village council meetings took place. It was a nice room in the third floor of the village administration building. The walls were decorated with pictures of the previous hokages, and a big table with the leaf symbol engraved on it filled most of the room.

There were some of konoha traditional dishes served on it, the dishes were steaming, and looked delicious. There were three people already seated in the table, apparently waiting for her, but she couldn't recognize them, because they were giving their back to the door. That told her that they weren't shinobis. No self respecting shinobi would sit giving his blind spot to a door. Only a hyuuga and their 360º degree vision would do that… Well, perhaps Naruto would do that too…

There was also a pair of jounin ranked shinobis guarding the room, she the warmness enveloping her body. One of them was Naruto, who was obviously staring at the dishes in the table, he was drooling. Hinata felt a little pity for him. She knew how Naruto liked food, and staying in presence of some of the best delicacies konoha had to offer without being allowed to taste them, would be a cruel torture.

Thee other Konoha shinobi was chouji. If naruto was drooling at the food, Chouji was downright eating it with his eyes. The poor man looked like a sad puppy that had his favourite treat denied. Hinata promised herself to give him a bag of cookies that she stored in her desk.

She took seat in the hokage seat, and finally discovered who the guest was. The son of the fire daimyo and his wife. The future leaders of fire country and principal income source of the leaf. After all, more than half of shinobi missions that konoha had been requested by the fire daimyo and his administration. If someone of the ruling family of konoha were to stay on the leaf, they had to treat them on the highest respect. She still remembered the bad situation that the sand passed those years ago when the wind daimyo started giving his missions to konoha, the direct consequence of that was the drastic funding shortage that the sand suffered, and the obvious decrease of their ninja power as a village in the long run.

She reviewed all those politics in her head. Having the future daimyos in Konoha was something to worry about…

The future daimyos were just married, and by the looks of it, happily married. The son of the daimyo was a young man in his late twenties, and he showed signs that he will become bald in the near future.

His wife did not resemble his mother; indeed, the daimyo wife was a fat woman, who always used too much makeup. She was always in company of a big brown cat Named Tora, who had the habit too flee her mistress, hugs and pitiful life regularly. (Not that she minded, it was a regular source of income, and D ranked missions for the village.

But the woman in the table was the total opposite of that woman. She was a beautiful redhead; she wore a violet kimono, with a spiral pattern in gold. She was very calm too, which was somewhat strange, because when people entered a ninja village, always seemed to stay very alert, like waiting for an attack. A foolish fear, really, murdering your clients wasn't a good thing for business.

The third occupant of the table was a little girl. She was wearing exactly the same kimono than her mother, and she had green eyes and short red hair. She was looking at her with wide eyes, absorbing every movement she made.

She seated without saying anything. Being raised as the heir of the most important, powerful and influential clan of the leaf, she had an excellent education in manners and etiquette.

And the little girl asked her mother in a loud voice. "MOM, MOM! Is that Hyuuga Hinata, Hokage of the hidden leaf?" She said while analyzing her.

The young woman seemed horrified, that outburst from her daughter broke a pair of important etiquette rules. The woman whispered to the little girl," yes, dear, but please, behave, this is a formal meeting, you don't want your father too look bad in front of your grandfather?"

Normal people would have missed the whispers between mother and daughter, but Hinata was not normal people, she was a shinobi, and even if she couldn't hear (which she could) what the woman said, she could have read her lips.

The little girl looked again at her, analyzing her features. Her face in deep concentration. After a few seconds, she seemed to have reached a conclusion, and relaxed her features and shouted." SHE ISN'T THE LEGENDARY HYUUGA HINATA! SHE'S TOO SHORT, THE TRUE HINATA SAMA IS TWO METERS TALL, AND COULD KILL FASTER THAN YOU COULD SAY "HELLO"! THAT WEIRDO CAN'T BE HINATA-SAMA!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Hinata could see a pissed off Naruto in the corner of her eye, clearly annoyed at the outburst of the little girl.

The two other adults of the table looked now scandalized, and they were nearly panicking. Well, Hinata could understand them. No one in his right mind insults a kage in front of him. She smiled at the little girl; effectively dispelling the fears that their parents had that she had taken offence for the outburst of the girl.

"Hitomi-kun, apologize immediately to Hokage-sama" the man finally said. It was evident in his voice, that he was extremely angry at her child, and that she was going to get a piece of his mind when they finished the dinner.

The little girl answered his father "but papa! She can't be the legendary Hinata-sama, can't you see? She doesn't look like she could defeat those akatsuki that you told me!.

_Hinata was standing in the gentle fist stance in front of three figures covered in black cloaks with red clouds. Without warning, those three charged at her, and a second before they made contact with her, she spinned, performing a flawless kaiten, and throwing the three enemies away from her. In a heartbeat, she stopped, and charged at them, still flying because of her kaiten. She shouted 1024 points of hakke. And she moved faster than she previously believed possible, sealing their charka points even before they meet the ground. _

The man snapped. "ENOUGH!" "she is Hyuuga Hinata, sixth hokage of Konoha, legendary medic nin, head of the hyuuga house, the one who stopped the Akatsuki, the one who made possible the peace negotiations with the rock country, and a handful of other situations. And you insult her in her home? Are you INSANE?" The man was red with fury, glaring angrily at his daughter.

Hinata answered"I don't mind, Mr.Hokami, really". The man seemed to calm, but he still glared at the little girl, who was trying to disappear in her chair, knowing that she overstepped her limits.

Hinata tried to change the conversation, to save the little girl attention. So she asked "how is it that you are visiting the leaf? I thought that your family usually avoided visiting the leaf, when we usually deal with your security minister"

The man ignored her, he was still busy glaring at the little Hitomi, if you looked at the little frightened girl, it was obviously that she got the point, and that she was going to shut up for the rest of the meal, so her mother, trying to defuse the potential scandalous situation, she said:"oh, we are here in representation of the daimyo, to attend this afternoon event, the marriage of the fifth Hokage and the toad sannin Jiraya."

Hinata looked at the women, the new information she received, entering her mind. Yes, she always knew that those two liked each other, but never acted on it. Seeing those two together were finally good news, these two had seen more than their share of pain and suffering. A sudden image entered her mind.

_She was a little younger, in the icharaku ramen with naruto at her side. They were holding hands, and Naruto was paying more attention to her than his ramen. There were the rest of the rookie nine waiting to hear what she was going to say. It was unusual, in the other timeline, she dreaded speaking in public, it terrified her, but in there, she could see herself speaking normally! Well, not normally, she could see herself looking at Naruto to her side in reassurance, and a hint of nervousness in her voice, but speaking in public was out of character to her! _

_She then said: "the plan is the following; we will tell Tsunade that Jiraya has something to tell her, and we will point her to chouji family restaurant…_

The dinner continued without incidents, well, the only incident was chouji using his ninja skills without the guests noticing anything to steal and eat half the meal. But since it was really abundant, no one noticed it.

Suddenly, a noise was heard, and the doors opened wide with a loud crack. In there was an angry Uchiha Sasuke, who, silently, approached her, he wore a konoha police commander uniform, and his jounin flak jacket in top of it. His mastered sharingan was activated and glaring at her. He stopped in front of her and asked, in a cold voice that was obviously showing his barely contained anger, "Hokage-sama, why are you having my wife followed?"


	11. An Angry Uchiha

Disclaimer:Again, really, you should know that by now. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Last Chapter:

Suddenly, a noise was heard, and the doors opened wide with a loud crack. In there was an angry Uchiha Sasuke, who, silently, approached her, he wore a konoha police commander uniform, and his jounin flak jacket in top of it. His mastered sharingan was activated and glaring at her. He stopped in front of her and asked, in a cold voice that was obviously showing his barely contained anger, "Hokage-sama, why are you having my wife followed?"

And Now:

**ANOTHER WORLD**

**CHAPTER 11**

_By Blackmamuth_

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, Everyone on the room were looking at the silent battle of wills that was taking place in front of them. After a few seconds, Hinata dropped her head and weakly said "Let's discuss this in private in my office" and she silently got up, and left the room.

Hinata was confused, how was possible that first, Sasuke found out so soon, and how it was possible that Sasuke and Sakura were married? well, if she was the Hokage, Sakura marrying Sasuke was not so strange.

And after the recent information, Hinata had even more questions. If Sasuke was loyal to the leaf, Sakura was most probably loyal too, which raised another question. How is that a competent and able shinobi as Sakura would willingly chain herself to a desk job? It made no sense. There was a mystery there, and she was going to find about it.

They finally reached the Hokage office, and she seated in her desk, while Naruto took position behind her, his expression unreadable for everyone, everyone except her. She knew Naruto's eyes, and Naruto's eyes said that he was confused.

Chouji was mounting guard in front of the door, his expression betraying the interest in the conversation that was going to happen very soon.

Sasuke put his hands in the hokage desk, in a menacing manner, and asked very slowly,

"Why...is...Sakura...being...followed?"

Hinata swallowed inwardly, Sasuke's tone was like saying, "if there isn't a good reason, there will be hell to pay"

She used her best poker face and retorted." So, why are you making that accusation?" that was a good save, Now Sasuke would have to give his proof or suspicions if he had any, and she would have more information on how to proceed.

Sasuke, stayed silent for a few seconds, and then added. "this morning Itachi was going to train his little girl and his dog in shuriken practice, when chairomaru barked all around, he found Neji scent, and you can't fool Inozuka dogs. We just gone to confront him, and we found him near the konoha bird tower, where Sakura was. He told us that he couldn't say anything about it, and that it was orders, nothing personal. So I ask again, Why is Sakura being followed?"

Hinata felt herself turn back to that scared shy girl, under the presence of a pissed off Uchiha Sasuke, and the confused Naruto, and the obviously now disapproving Chouji.

Well, there were not much options left. And It was pretty obvious that a lie, or refusing to speak would do more harm than good, so it was only the truth left.

"Sasuke-san, when I first saw Sakura here, I asked myself why, why a perfectly able and trained shinobi would present herself voluntary for an underpaid and completely boring desk job". Sasuke opened her mouth to retort, but Hinata raised her hand and continued "And I still do. Especially with the fact that her future job will give her full access to konoha archives and secrets, I say that better safe than sorry. Especially not knowing why she requested that transfer." The last part of Hinata words, were a hidden question. Why has Sakura requested the transfer from shinobi active duty, for a boring, and less paid desk job? it was a valid question, and really, one that needed an answer.

Surprisingly, Sasuke relaxed himself, and let go the breath he was holding. He was relieved. "It's good to know, Itachi and I thought someone was after her". Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them, a second later, his sharingan eyes were deactivated. He then added "I feel so stupid", Sasuke said while lowering his head." there is a reason for Sakura request. We wanted to keep It secret, but with the circumstances of the job, I'm sorry we did. I trust everyone in this room not to tell anyone, we haven't told Sakura parents yet". Sasuke made a mischievous smirk at them, and intently observed everyone present, trying not to miss the reactions the announcement was going to get. "Sakura is pregnant, I'm going to be a father, that's why we requested her transfer"

There was a uncomfortable silence while the new piece of information was assimilated, The first to react was Naruto, that shouted. "THERE IS A MINI-SASUKE-BASTARD COMING,THAT IS SOO COOL SASUKE, GREAT! CONGRATULATIONS! OOOHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO BE A MOM, TONIGHT IS A RAMEN NIGHT; MY TREAT!"

_A much younger hinata was in a old and battered kitchen, Hinata recognized it as Naruto's old apartment. She was there, and was preparing ramen, Naruto's favorite meal, her hands trembling, she was really nervous about something. The ramen was now ready, and she picked it, and gone to the table, where there was Naruto looking at her direction with an adoring expression. Hinata wondered briefly if the adoring look was for her or for the ramen. She left the two rations of ramen (Naruto ration was nearly bucket-sized) in the table, and she started playing with her fingers and avoiding Naruto's gaze. Hinata noticed something in her fingers, there was a golden ring in there, a wedding ring. Naruto, oblivious as always, started wolfing his bucket-sized ramen, but after a few seconds he asked "Hinata-chan, Is something wrong?"_

"_Ano, Naruto-kun... it's..." She gathered all courage she could, and said very low. If Naruto hadn't his training as a shinobi, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. "I'm pregnant" _

_Naruto opened his mouth wider than she believed him capable off, and dropped his chopsticks, that fell to the floor. Naruto was gaping like a fish, and she was extremely close to tears, and running thought the door to go crying where nobody could see her. _

_And then Naruto awakened from his trance, and gave her a 200 powered up foxy grin, a foxy grin that could light the entire konoha. he said "SOO GREAT,WAIT UNTIL WE TOLD EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" And then, he visibly calmed himself, and kissed her, a long, delicious passionate kiss. She was crying, but now, they were tears of happiness. _

Naruto entered hyper mode, and was now jumping around the room, and shouting "yeah" and "so cool" randomly. Hinata, chouji and Sasuke could only smile at that. Naruto never grew up, he was still a little boy wishing for a family inside, and he always considered Sasuke a brother..

Chouji was smiling too, near the door. "congratulations, man, I know what you must feel, Ayame and me will be parents too in three months." Chouji said, and shook his hand.

Sasuke smiled. A real smile too. A smile that she never believed him able to made. It was far from the famous Naruto foxy grin, but it was pretty close.

Hinata then added. "we will have to inform Neji too, Sasuke, he would be wondering what was happening".

Sasuke looked back at her, and acknowledged her statement with her head. "truthfully, we were planning to tell everyone today in the wedding banquet, guess that now the surprise is spoiled"

Naruto scratched his head. "Naaaah, We won't tell anyone" he then gave Sasuke his foxy grin "And you know, today, ramen night"

Sasuke looked at Naruto "today is Godaime wedding. A huge event that we were waiting for years, There is going to be a big wedding, a big party, and especially, a BIG banquet, with lots and lots of food" he paused "and you want to treat us to ramen today?"

Naruto pouted "hey, Good ramen is always welcome" Sasuke then looked up at the ceiling and let go a frustrated smile, a smile that betrayed his inner mirth. "dobe, you will never grow up"

Sasuke said to Hinata, "I bet my bro is going to kill me for not telling you, I can't believe we did that kind of mistake. I bet I will never live it down" he said. "see you at the wedding" and with a final hand seal, he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

The room was silent, Hinata looked at her desk, the Infamous pile of paperwork there. Well, it was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

She finished reading the last mission report. It had been a long boring afternoon. She looked around. The sun was still high in the sky, and they had around two hours yet until the wedding. Everyone in konoha was now busy with the decorations, And now, she had two hours which she didn't know what she was supposed to do with.

Naruto noticed her and eagerly said "Ne, Ne, are we finished Hinata-chan, we can go? I promised Iruka-kun that we were going to help him training today"

Chouji shook his head. "Naruto, you promised him today? with the wedding and everything?" Chouji said between bite and bite of his ever present chip bag.

"Hey" Said Naruto offended, "when I promise something, I kept my word, that's my ninja way!"

Hinata got up, immediately breaking the playful banter between her two bodyguards "yes, I'm done" she said, and approached Naruto, who, took her by surprise and kissed her. "that is for forcing me to spend a day with you"

Hinata smiled at him, after they broke the kiss. "marrying the boss has certain advantages isn't it?", she teased. "Yeah, but tomorrow I want a mission..." He then added in a playful manner. "Or you'll sleep in the couch!" And he kissed her again.

they lost themselves in each other. Everyone knew how much they loved each other. Chouji smiled, and left the room, giving them they well deserved privacy. Ayame would be waiting for him already, So he left to the Akimichi clan home, where a loving wife and a hot meal would be waiting for him.

only fifteen minutes later, the Hokage and her husband left the building.

**END CHAPTER**

AUTOR NOTES: Now I will answer reviews, I forgot last chapter, sorry.

Also, my grammar sucks, anyone interested being my beta?

About the shortness of the chapters, truthfully, when i have a decent sized amount of text i have to post it, really, I can't fight it, but I'll try :-)

**sephynarutocloud**: I forgive you :-)

**Xoni Newcomer,cyberwing,gargoylesama,HanaTenshiHimeko,Lady Of Genesis, animewatcher,Lidiana,Archangel Rhapsody,chocobaby,Ckeffer: **thanks

**Notasusama**: I guess i need a beta. :-), and, well, that last chapter I forgot to check the grammar with word.

**shibbles**: She changed the future. Really, If i did not do it, what happened to the other Hinata? Imagine her in the other world... Hmm, the Muse is working...

**lackhonesty**: So, I guess you won't like this chapter

**diamondblade64**: the original timeline doesen't exist anymore, but maybe i could play with it in the future.

**Scorpio V1.2**: In truth, I didn't really think about it, but I guess I will have it. thanks

**DanielOfLorien**: do you think that knowing sasuke, he will accept that? Anyone would, really? I wouldn't accept that. about grammar, heh, I guess I really need a beta...

**Random Person**: You are right, I guess it's a mistake.

**chief316**: yep, grammar sucks, but in that chapter i forgot to use the word corrector,but that isn't a excuse.


	12. Training

**ANOTHER WORLD**

**CHAPTER 12**

_By Blackmamuth_

Hinata and Naruto entered through the giant metal door, into the gardens of the Hyuuga manor. The Hyuuga clan was occupying a section of konoha as big as the Uchiha district, but where the Uchiha district was composed with unifamiliar houses, The Hyuuga's lived all under one roof, divided by wings. In the North wing were the main family living quarters, taking more space than they really needed, in the south wing resided the branch family. And in the central building, where all the official rooms, the dinning room, the kitchens, the reception room, the library...

She still had fresh in her mind being banned from entering those areas, after she had lost her status as the clan heir and member of the main family.

But it wasn't the building which held her interest, it was the training grounds, especially the traditional main house training grounds, that could traditionally only be used by the main Family. (It was one of the few Hyuuga tradition's that her father broke, he trained Neji personally in those training grounds, transmitting the ancestral secrets and techniques to the branch house genius).

And why the training grounds held her interest? because they were occupied, occupied with six people, five of them being part of the branch house. Not that it really surprised her. It always struck her kind of stupid having separate training grounds for each house, It only made sense that she would abolish those bigoted traditions.

So what was really the surprising part? It was that there was an sparring match between two Hyuuga's against the other four.

Iruka and a smaller girl were holding their ground from the other four Hyuuga's, and they were even getting more hits out that they got in. The fact that their four opponents were doubling the age of the outnumbered children made the feat even more amazing.

Naruto waved his hand(the one that wasn't holding with Hinata), and shouted, "Iruka-kun, I kept my promise! I snatched your mom from the terrible clutches of paperwork, and I managed to persuade her to help in your training!". He then made the nice guy pose that he learned from Lee years ago.

Iruka lost the concentration thanks to his father childish antics, he missed an step, and was immediately followed with a powerful strike from one of his opponents. The chakra entered his right leg, and he fell to the ground.

The match was over moments after that. In the ground, Iruka lost his mobility, and therefore, making him easy prey. His partner, was overwhelmed by the four older Hyuuga's in a matter of seconds, founding herself in the ground next to Iruka after a few well placed gentle fist strikes.

The oldest of the four opponents, a genin teenager said: "You lose your concentration too easily, Iruka-san, I suggest that you meditate about it"

With that, the older genin, and his three companions bowed to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, we leave the training ground under your supervision" And then, after picking a few scattered Kunai in the training grounds, they quickly left. Hinata, happily noted that the four Genins were bruised, and one of them was rubbing insistently his left arm, he was obviously in pain.

Iruka, entered the famous Uzumaki hyper mode, the little boy made a foxy grin (Which with his white eyes was kind of creepy) and said "GREAT! I'll show you my new move mom! You'll see, It's great! I'll be a chuunin soon!"

Hinata smiled at him softly, his energy and cheerfulness was something that reminded her of Naruto, A Naruto that was now smiling. She knew him, and she knew the meaning of that soft smile. Fatherly pride.

Naruto, interrupted the little boy's cheerful speech "Ne,Ne, Iruka-kun, Let's se your new awesome move, perhaps today is the day you finally land a blow to your mother" he added, with a smile.

_Hinata saw herself in the gentle fist stance, in front of a four years old Iruka, a Iruka covered with dirt battered and bruised, He was panting heavily, but she could see his byakugan activated, and full of determination, the serious expression his eyes wore, were overshadowed with the smile in his lips, a smile than she herself mirrored. They were having fun together while training._

_The little boy, without a word, attacked, using the traditional gentle fist style, but every move the little boy was doing, Hinata would counter with only one hand easily._

_Naruto was standing in the background, smiling peacefully in the sunlight of the training grounds, watching the mother-son exchange. He would shot suggestions at Iruka randomly, and would encourage either of the two combatants._

_there was progress in the training too, Near the end of the training, Hinata was forced to use her right hand to prevent a rather clever strike from her son. Upon seeing that, Naruto shouted a "WELL DONE IRUKA-KUN!", and Little Iruka smile was replaced with a full foxy grin. A grin Hinata mirrored. It was always pleasant seeing her little boy improve under her eyes. However Iruka did not force her mother to use both hands again that night. _

_the training continued for a while, until she decided that it was enough. Ignoring the upset protests of her little boy, who wanted even more training. The vision disappeared in a image of Naruto embracing her while carrying a sound sleep Iruka Inside under the sunset. A image that was now forever burned in her mind._

Iruka adopted the gentle fist stance, facing Hinata, and activated his byakugan. Hinata did the same, adopting a relaxed stance. But after activating her byakugan, Hinata noted differences. The world was more detailed than usual, and she could see further. her field of vision was 363º, instead of her Usual 347º. Her body was more balanced and graceful, and the parries against Little Iruka seemed to flow more easier than usual.

there was only one answer for that. She'd somehow improved.

_Hinata was panting heavily, but still in the gentle fist stance, against a blonde chuunin that she recognized instantly, It was a teenaged Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was going to punch her, but then she parried with her left hand, and countered with a kick in his face, that Naruto avoided easily._

_They were training together and Alone. And she was doing very well, indeed. Naruto was receiving more hits than her, but he was still fresh, Not that it was that stranger his endurance was legendary._

_Naruto smirked at her, and made a Handseal. He yelled "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU", and around five hundred of clones filled the forest clearing. _

_Hinata smirked at Naruto, and changed her position, lowering her gravity center "128 POINTS OF HAKKE!" she yelled, and she felt herself speed up, and strike faster than she even believed herself capable, exploding the bunshins so fast that in a few seconds that insane number was reduced to amore manageable twenty. Although, those twenty had other plans, they reached for their Kunai pouches at the same time, and started throwing ninja stars as fast as they could, filling the air in the clearing with them._

_After that, the one the byakugan told her was the real Naruto, performed five Handseals. "KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU", Hinata countered his move yelling "KAITEN", and she started spinning, and releasing chakra, in her clan ultimate defense style. No kunai or ninja star reached her, and a huge crater in the clearing was formed._

_After that Kaiten, Hinata seated in the ground, trying to regain her breath. Her body ached all over. Naruto, in his cheerful personality, approached her. "HINATA, THAT WAS SOO GREAT, YOU'RE AWESOME! ". Hinata couldn't control herself, her blush could rival the redness of a tomato._

_Naruto approached her, and offered his hand to help her stand up. Hinata, took shyly his hand, and she found herself looking directly in Naruto's beautiful orbs of sky._

_She forgot about her aching body in their passionate kiss._

Hinata snapped from that pleasant memory, briefly noting that Iruka wasn't attacking anymore. To see Iruka moving his two hands together hastily, a violet spiraling ball of chakra between his hands. Hinata recognized it instantly. It was one of Naruto's favorite technique, One that he obviously taught Iruka. Hinata started Making Hand seals, much faster than she was capable in the old timeline, and slammed her hands in the ground "EARTH ELEMENT, EARTH WALL" The ground changed himself, and a huge wall grow instantly between the two participants in the combat.

Iruka yelled "RASENGAN", and tried to use it against her mother, only that he found that there was a wall between them. He used the Rasengan into the ball, and managed to create a hole through it, destroying the wall in the process. Sadly enough, it only did that, destroy the wall, he didn't get her mother like he hoped. It was such a shame, he hoped that would be finally able to land a hit at her!. Mother was too strong, Well, she was supposed to be strong, after all, the Hokage was the strongest shinobi in the village! but he tried for years to get a hit, but he always failed. Talk about frustrating.

Well, in truth. He once defeated her a long time ago with a "Sexy-daddy No jutsu" that uncle Konohamaru taught him. (although it worked, he wasn't going to repeat the experience. Using it was gross)That jutsu was basically using a Henge to look like daddy while whispering to mom a carefully selected passage that uncle Konohamaru underlined from grandpa Jiraya novel. The face that mom had after waking from the blood loss was not pleasant. The consequences of that were many. First, Grandpa Jiraya congratulated him. (and asked about a performance of a "Sexy-mommy no jutsu, Gross). Dad Laughed really hard, congratulated him (he made him promise not to tell mom about that) and he adopted the jutsu for himself. (Iruka saw him use it on mom when he believed nobody could see him, Obviously, dad didn't think about the byakugan). The worst reaction was from mom, Iruka never saw mom so angry, Especially against uncle Konohamaru. Mom even told aunt Hanabi, who was even more angry (if that was possible) against uncle Konohamaru. Iruka shuddered at the memory, the glares that mom and aunt Hanabi gave him were really terrifying... poor Uncle Konohamaru... Aunt Hanabi was upset for a long time with him. Something about perverting children, and sleeping in couches.

The next afternoon Uncle Konohamaru pleaded him to not use that Jutsu again, And he reluctantly agreed. Uncle Konohamaru looked really sad... Wonder why sleeping in a couch was that bad.

Hinata was amazed at her son's skill. he did an A class Jutsu at that young Age? Incredible! he was truly a genius!

A kind smile appeared at Hinata's face. "Well done, Iruka-kun, You almost got me with that one.".

Hinata was enjoying the sparring, he felt the warm feeling of the family, a feeling she never felt before, she felt the love that was shared by everyone. she was almost crying in happiness. She hoped those wonderful moments would last forever.

But that was not possible. an hour after the training started, Hiashi appeared at the training grounds. He was wearing a traditional kimono of the Hyuuga's, A heavy and bothersome kimono only fit for ceremonial or special occasions. Hinata briefly remembered his father wearing the same kimono for when he nominated Hanabi as the heir of the Hyuuga clan in the other timeline.

"Hokage-sama, You should get ready for the wedding, you, unlike everyone else, couldn't be late. " And he bowed respectfully, and amazingly, he exchanged a playful smile with his Grandson. "Iruka-kun, we need to dress up for that boring wedding, want to come with grandpa?", He winked at the young Iruka, who rapidly forgot that he was supposed to be training with his mom.

"YEAH, Let's go Grandpa!" he said while running towards the Hyuuga manor. Hiashi smiled at her, (her mouth was hanging open by then) after that, Hiashi proceeded to follow his grandson.

Hinata's mind was in an Overload. Her father, not only being kind with her, also hanging willingly with kids? This new timeline was full of surprises indeed.


	13. Public in a wedding

**ANOTHER WORLD**

**CHAPTER 13**

_By Blackmamuth_

Under the moonlight and the protective gaze of the faces of the previous hokages carved in the mountain, the event was going to take place. A gentle breeze and a lot of fresh flowers were also present. It was an image that you could have found in a romance novel. Under the only light provided with the stars and several candles scattered into the green field, all of Konoha was reunited to see the joining of two of the greatest nins that Konoha had ever seen. Two of the sannins, Jiraya the Toad Sannin, and Tsunade, the legendary medical nin and fifth Hokage of Konoha.

Hinata could see the park under the Hokage monument full of life, the flowers in full bloom. Everyone stood several feet away from the monument where all the names of the shinobis who fell in combat were carved on.

The monument in front where they were going to proclaim their love for each other in front of all of Konoha, the spirits of their fallen comrades, and the petrified hokages in the mountain.

Hinata looked at the public while walking. Familiar faces stood there, obviously. Clad in her ceremonial Hokage robes, the hat in place, and with a regal attitude, she walked slowly between the two groups, in the right, there was the Konoha shinobi, and personal friends of the happy couple, and in the left, the foreign and diplomatic guests.

Hinata placed herself in front of the KIA shinobi monument, and adopted a calm and collected stance, a stance she learned in her youth when she was enduring those diplomatic and protocol sessions in front of her father and the clan guests.

Hinata searched for Naruto in the public, and found him instantly in the first row of people, in the right side, With little Iruka climbed in his shoulders, who was playing with Naruto's blonde mane. He was talking very loud (as usual everyone else was ignoring his antics) and moving his hands wildly, his attention focused with the neighbours he had in his right side. No one else than Uchiha Sasuke, who strangely enough, no only wasn't ignoring him, he was also smirking. (a truly feat of expressiveness coming from the youngest of the Uchiha brothers) Sakura was smiling there listening to him, holding hands with said Uchiha.

Near them, was also Shizune, with a jounin flak jacket, and with a smile in her lips. Oddly enough, she was alone. Hinata raised her eyebrow. Was the perverted jounin late at the wedding? Didn't Shizune cure him from that annoying habit in this timeline?

Hinata scanned the faces in the crowd, finding more familiar faces. her former sensei Yuuhi Kurenai, with his family, his husband Asuma was smoking a big cigar. Konohamaru and Hanabi, were under a shade of a big tree holding hands, Unsurprisingly, they weren't paying much attention at the event. Chouji and Ayame were near the end of the field, and Chouji was eating (duh!) At least he was being discreet about it. Lee and Gai were seated together, and she could hear them rambling something about youthfulness from her position, several meters away. Weird. (Hinata wondered if in this timeline there were also rumours saying that their relationship was more deeper than student/sensei, after all, these two had no known girlfriend in all their lives)...

Hinata continued to scan the crowd when she found him. She froze. Was the byakugan lying to her? He was not supposed to be there. She checked again, hoping that her eyes weren't lying to her. Nope, they weren't lying. It was real. He was real.

In the other timeline. She had to dispose of the corpse herself. That was one of her worse memories. Seeing her friend and team captain soaked with blood, slowly dying, giving his life so his team could escape alive.

because her clumsy attempts had gotten the team detected, And her team leader had taken the responsibility to deal with the group of fifty enemy shinobi who were surrounding them. And he did it. He used some complicated forbidden technique, one technique powerful enough that allowed him to massacre the enemy shinobi. A kinjutsu (forbidden technique) that claimed his life in exchange. It was not in vain. The mission was a success under the temporary leadership of Lee, and they managed to steal the enemy battle plans. With them, Konoha managed to mount a strategy that gave them the war, and saved hundreds of lives. But that what mattered. What really mattered was that her incompetence cost Shikamaru his life.

But here, Clad in a black uniform, Shikamaru was seated lazily in a rock, watching the stars. Oddly enough, it wasn't his jounin uniform. It was something different, something she never saw Shikamaru with. A green and black mix between a flack jacket and an ANBU uniform. It looked like an armoured flak jacket. It was somewhat familiar, where she had seen it before?

**-XXX-**

_Hinata found herself seated behind the desk in the Hokage office, and there were four shinobi's assembled in front of her. They all wore the black and green camouflage pants, and a black jounin flak jacket with green armour plates. The symbol of Konoha was proudly displayed near the location of their heart. in their back, they were allowed to display their family symbol._

_And there were family symbols indeed. The oldest of them, wore a red and white fan, The Uchiha clan symbol. It was Uchiha Itachi, who wore proudly his outfit._

_Next to him, there was his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who was mirroring his brother expression._

_The third component of the group, was wearing the Hyuuga clan symbol, he was grinning a foxy grin at everyone, and he could barely contain his happiness to everyone else involved._

_and the last one was sporting a lazy expression, and was looking positively embarrassed. He was Nara Shikamaru, The shadow user._

_And then, Tsunade talked from hinata's back. She was wearing her usual green jacket. She was smiling at those four, especially to Naruto._

"_you know why we called you here. Hinata and I discussed it with the village council, and reached an agreement. " A brief pause followed her statement. Hinata continued. "we were able to do it. There is now a new rank in the leaf, a rank higher than Jounin and special jounin. We created a rank were only the top village shinobis will be able to reach, a rank where the ones that are at Kage level are allowed to hold ,We called it "Legendary", a bit arrogant really(a short laugh followed that statement), but they are calling you that already. As you know, we decided to promote you, the four yonnin's to that rank. I'm already the Hokage, so getting this rank would be a demotion. We promoted also Jiraya and Tsunade-sama to that..."_

_Naruto couldn't hold himself, he had to interrupt._

"_Ne, Ne Hinata-chan! How is that Baa-chan hasn't to wear this ridiculous outfit? " _

_Hinata grimaced. Really, she liked those outfits, and it wasn't her fault that Konoha's ninja law said that their shinobi weren't forced to wear their uniforms when on duty. (it was something related to freedom of movements, and wearing clothing that most suited every shinobi style of fighting. The only thing a shinobi was forced to wear was the forehead protector, where his village symbol was engraved (and name, rank and blood group in the inside part of it ) )_

"_Naruto, you don't have to wear it if you don't want. it isn't like an ANBU outfit where you are forced to wear it. It's only voluntary"_

_Sasuke looked at Itachi and they nodded for each other. Let's say that no Uchiha wore the ridiculous new outfit in public. Naruto wasn't going to wear it too. In Naruto's opinion the outfit was creepy (too much black), it gave him itches, and it was hard to look cool with it . That's something Naruto valued. _

**-XXX-**

Hinata Cursed herself for not finding about Shikamaru earlier. What more differences were there? Finding a pair of alive, breathing, and loyal Uchiha brothers, should have tipped her that there would be more differences in that department. Who else was there what was supposed to be dead? That should have been one of her first priorities. Instead she was overwhelmed in the wonderful feeling of Having Naruto-kun for herself. Hinata reactivated her Byakugan without hand seals (Oddly enough, In the first timeline, she was unable to do that.) Instantly, the 360º vision appeared, and she used the telescopic vision to scan the names into the monument in her back. She recognized some of the names, and she found also a few that were not supposed to be there.(there also a lot missing)

And there they were. Those names were not supposed to be there:

**Hatake Kakashi.**

_Died in action defending a medic team during an assault from the sound. and saving his team-mates from certain death. His dead wasn't in vain, he managed to bring Yakushi Kabuto with him to the afterlife. _

**Yamanaka Ino**

_Found dead in the middle of the Jounin exam with a kunai pierced directly into her heart. Shikamaru took care of the cloud Jounin wannabe who did it. _

**Umino Iruka.**

_Died from an exploding trap that the cloud put in the Icharaku Ramen stand. Thanks to him trying to delay the exploding of the complicated trap, The old man, his daughter Ayame, and Naruto. Even today, Naruto still blamed himself, and he still had nightmares about Iruka shouting. "PICK THEM AND RUN!" _

But not all were bad news. .

The Inuzuka elder sister wasn't there. Genma name was nowhere to be found also. And there wasn't Tenten too. Ebisu, Anko, Akamaru... The list of shinobi KIA WAS shorter than the one in the old timeline.

Hinata couldn't think about it anymore, he could see Jiraya approaching her. The wedding was going to start.

END CHAPTER

Note about Shinobi's not being forced to wear they uniforms. Tenten and Sakura? is a chuunin in the new arc, and they aren't wearing a flak jacket. Neji and Kurenai are Jounins... Well you get the point

Sorry about the delay, I lost my pen drive with a lot of chapters already written, and rewriting everything again made me lose my enthusiasm temporarily.


End file.
